


I Am Just Grateful That You Made It:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Established Relationship, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, General, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Sons, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was shocked by the shooting, He was at Steve's side, as he was getting checked out the Paramedics, He does something shocking, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	I Am Just Grateful That You Made It:

*Summary: Danny was shocked by the shooting, He was at Steve's side, as he was getting checked out the Paramedics, He does something shocking, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

"You sure that you are all right, Steve ?", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams asked for the millionth time, as he watched his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, getting patched up, after a shooting that just happened in the Five-O office at their HQ. The Blond couldn't believe that it happened, & lose the love of his life forever. He was just happy, that it didn't turn into something more deadlier.

 

"I am fine, Danno, I just thank God for Jerry, & his quick thinking, Otherwise, I wouldn't be here now", as the medics were done patching him up, & left. The Hunky Brunette thanked them, & he reached out towards the blond, & they hugged for a good while, til the rest of the team showed up, with concerned looks on their faces. "Are you okay ?", Officer Tani Rey asked, as she reaches them first, & hugs both of her bosses, teammates, & family members.

 

"I am okay, It was a through, & through, No damage, She is custody, & her son will have to pay the consequences for his parents's actions, By being in the foster care system", The Five-O Commander said, as he shook his head sadly at that. The Loudmouth Detective knew how his lover felt about children being abandoned, or not being put first. "At least, The cycle _**will be**_ broken", He said, as he soothingly rubbed his shoulders.

 

"That's right, At least, The Little Man has a chance at a normal life from that point on", Captain Lou Grover pointed out, as he was glad that things are okay now, He looked at the former seal, & he told him this in a no nonsense tone, like he was speaking to one of his kids. "If you or Danny need anything, You call me, You hear me, Got it ?", Steve nodded, & promised that he will do that.

 

Officer Junior Reigns was forgetting his problems at the time being. “We are all glad that you are okay”, He said with a small smile, as he sat down next to Steve. The Hunky Brunette thanked him for that, The Young Seal realized that he doesn’t need his parents, & he has an ohana in front of him.

 

“We will keep an eye on each other, & always be there for each other”, Officer Adam Noshimuri said, The Asian Man hugged both Steve, & Danny. Then, Danny got down on one knee, Everyone gasped at the sight. Steve said this, as a response.

 

“Danno, Your knee, You....”, He was cut off by the blond saying, “I don’t give a fuck about my knee at the moment, I am just grateful that you made it”, He choked back the emotion, that was threatening to overtake him. Steve was feeling it too, as the loudmouth detective continued on saying.

 

“You make my life complete, & very happy, You are the one that I want to be with, Grace, & Charlie love you, & I love you too, I can’t wait to see what the future holds for us, I want to take the next step, So, Will you make me the happiest man on Earth ?, Marry me ?”, Steve said with tears in his eyes, & smiling, “Yes, Yes, I will”, The Five-O Ohana whooped, & cheered, as the two men kiss.

 

The End.


End file.
